Tears
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: Depression, anger, and pain, all tied to the heart and soul of one person...the heart and soul that could destroy the universe...STORY ON HOLD
1. How it happened

Tears of the Cursed  
Prologue: Decision in the falling rain  
".. I'm sorry, Kagome. Really, I am." Kagome just sat there, looking at Inuyasha. She knew he had made up his mind. Kikyou. 'Of course he still cares for her!' Kagome thought. "Oh, alright, InuYasha. Let's still be friends, alright?" She cringed at the word "'friends'" but hoped that he hadn't noticed her show of weakness. 'Friends. That's all we'll ever be. Stupid Kikyou. Stupid InuYasha. Stupid me. Why'd I fall for him? Didn't I know that he'd only cause me pain and sorrow? I knew it, so why?' She put on a fake smile, and left. Inuyasha had half a right mind to go after her, but figured that he should leave her alone. That was the bad decision that changed everything.  
Prologue2 Choices and Promises  
Kagome walked into the forest. She always had had this choice. But she had waited now, when her decision was made final."Eagle! Come, I need to ask a favor of you." She said, trying to hold back her tears. Suddenly a man came out of the shadows. His short hair was white, which looked very mismatched with his dark maroon eyes. His cloak stood out the most, for it too was white. Kagome giggled, even though she was so deeply sad. "Eagle," she laughed, "your hair puts your cloak to shame!" Then they both burst out laughing. But, Kagome stopped as soon as she remembered what she was about to ask Eagle for. "Eagle." Kagome said very quietly, though it silenced him immediately. "I've made up my mind, so don't try to change it. I.I will." Eagle looked down. "Is it because of Kikyou and Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome just smiled a very sad and even more hurt smile. "No. It's because.I can help them all, you know? If can change something, I will, for the better." She waved her hands around, and smiled again. "I want everyone to be happy. Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Rin, everyone. Even Sesshomaru and you." Eagle looked down. "You mean you're willing to give up all of that happiness?" Kagome turned away, her face was hidden. "Yes, Eagle, I suppose I-I suppose I am." He looked back up at her unhappy posture. It didn't suite her at all. He wanted to reach out to her and tell her that everything would pass, and that he'd be there for her if she wanted him to be. But in the back of his mind, he knew that she'd never be his, never be the one to help her through it all. He knew that he'd never be the one to show her the light in the darkness, never help her through the labyrinth of her life. Never be with her, the only one his heart belonged to. Too bad that she had no idea how he felt. Then she continued, and she tried not to choke on the words that came, "But if I know that they are happy, then I don't need anything else to make me happy. Tell me, Eagle, what happens when the pillar is already in-in love with someone? I'd d-die, right? But I'll try to hold on for th-their sake, ok?" Eagle didn't respond, but went over to Kagome, and held her, solemnly. She quietly began to weep sadly into his shoulder, washing away all the feelings that love, and death had caused her. Before this, she had been willing to die for InuYasha. Now she was beginning to detest him. She began to quiver, making Eagle hold her even tighter. He reminded her of someone that she used to know. She couldn't remember who, though. 'Or was it someone that is one of my friends in my era? No, wait. Eagle is from neither of the eras. Stupid. He's from another dimension!' She kept crying into his shoulder. Why did this feel good? Why did it feel so right at the moment? "If you have the will to live, I'm sure you'll be fine." Eagle said into her hair. "Think for a second, Kagome. Don't give up everything you got now! You got friends, right? Yeah, I know you do. I'm here for you too, you know." Kagome nodded her eyes tearing still. "I've made up my mind. I'm sorry. Meet me tomorrow at the Goshinboku tree." Eagle nodded. Kagome waved as she started walking back to the village, her tear stained face looking normal in the cold sleets of icy cold rain. Eagle could still sense the young miko's sad aura, even after she was far away now. The air around where she had been standing was filled with a dreary cold feeling, and Eagle was saddened by this. 'She truly is in love with him. That InuYasha is a moron. How can he choose a dead girl over a live one? How could he possibly not choose Kagome, of all people? It just doesn't make any sense.' He thought. "I'll be there for you, Kagome." Eagle said into the dreary wind, even though Kagome was long gone. "I promise.Forever." 


	2. AN polls to vote on!

A/N:Hey, all. I got SOOO many reviews *cough, cough* that I just had to continue..weellll, yes, thankx to Geminia, DI, Inuyashachic515, and Sailor Chibi Jupiter for the feedback. I really already had this planned out on paper, but I'm not sure if that's how I want it any more.(I wrote the original story before they even knew Naraku had set up Kikyou and inuYasha! Sango wasn't there, I had no earthly idea who Kouga was, and for crying out loud, I didn't know who the hell Naraku was, or even Miroku!) So.time for everyone to vote!!!!!! Q#1: pick your favorite pairing: A)InuYasha/Kagome B)Eagle/Kagome C)Sesshomaru/Kagome(if you like this one, and it wins, I'll really try to make it work..) D)Kouga/Kagome E)Miroku/Kagome F)Let me surprise you with another character G)Other ( just tell me if you guys want like Miroku/Sango or Kikyou(blah)/InuYasha or something else swung in there, and I'll try to put a little in there for ya!) Q#2: What should happen to Kagome? She dies She lives happily with ___________ I pick stuff out for it from the original story, and cram it all into one I choose what I want to do Other ( your choice) Q#3: What should happen to Kikyou? She gets killed by Sango She gets killed by InuYasha She gets killed by Kagome She gets killed by Miroku She gets killed by Eagle She gets killed by a new character made up by me I get to choose She lives happily (noooooooooooooooo!) Other Q#4: Who else should I put in there to have a main part? Kagura Kouga Kanna Other of your choice.( gimme some names here, people!) Other of My choice( ohhh, I can do that very well.) Other all together Q#5: How should I punish InuYasha(/ other characters that get in my way, and piss me off)? torture kill him basically, bash him other my fun *rubs hands together and smiles evilly* ideas.*gets out "fun stuff"*  
  
okay, that's all for now, it's already late, so I gotta go.Ja1 -Yukari 


	3. poll results, and a promise from the aut...

Oi! Okayte! Let the crazyness begin!lol, I don't mean *bad* crazyness, but whatever..As for this one, these r the poll numbers for now.read this and if you want to change the pairings, all you have to do is..*drumroll*..VOTE!!!!!  
  
Poll Numbers:  
  
Eagle/Kag: II  
  
Inu/Kag: III  
  
Inu/kik(she doesn't DESERVE to have her name in CAPITALS!!!!!):I (hahahahahahaha)  
  
Kou/Kag: I  
  
San/Mir: (now, that's okay..they're cute together!) I  
  
Sessy/Kag: IIIII (okate, that's cool.. Awwww!look how cute they are together! Awwwww!)  
  
Thanx to all that reviewed! I promise tha next chappie will be up soon.it'll be a tad bit short, but it will be up. some how.. Next Chappie: Coming soon: Chapter 2: Water  
  
Ja!  
  
_ the Queen of Hearts/Yukari/me 


	4. Water

A/N; OKAYTE, here's the so annoying second chapter that makes almost no sense, and that I just wrote a sec ago. Hope u like it, and I'm soirry for the delay . . . don't worry, tho, I'm really trying to update and type faster . . . well, here we go!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to YOU?!?  
  
Tears  
  
Chapter 2 Water  
  
-Kagome walked slowly back towards the village, dragging her feet with every dreaded step.  
  
"I wanna go home." She whispered quietly. "I want the pain to stop. No more . . .I want it to go away . . ."  
  
Snapping out of her daydream, she noticed that the rain had let up a little bit, and that she was almost all the way back to Kaede's village.  
  
'Strange.' She thought, puzzled. 'I didn't know that I was this far out already . . .'  
  
Kagome looked up, as she heard a girl's feminine voice coming from up the road. The girl's sweet innocent voice was accompanied by a man's quiet, cold stone voice. Just hearing him speak made shivers go up Kagome's spine. She knew that voice. Some how . . .  
  
Suddenly the girl's voice changed. And she began to sing . . .  
  
"There's a point on the horizon,  
  
Where the mountains meet the sea,  
  
Just around the corner . . ."  
  
The girl's voice stopped when a younger girl's voice inturupted.  
  
"Um, could you sing the one about the 'forgotten love'? I know that it's kind of depressing, and sad, but . . .it gives me courage . . .courage to move on with my life . . .to forget everything of the past . . .it reminds me . . ."  
  
Kagome began walking faster toward the voices. Where had she heard them before? -  
  
The older girl's voice began . . .  
  
"I wish I could stop thinking sometimes.  
  
Sometimes in my dreams, I see your face.  
  
You're smiling back at me.  
  
But before I reach you,  
  
You turn, and walk away,  
  
Not even looking back once.  
  
If only I could be the one you're searching for.  
  
If I could only fit that description in your mind.  
  
Kagome's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she moved closer . . .and closer yet . . . -  
  
" . . .You say you don't want me,  
  
Don't need me,  
  
You say you don't care,  
  
'Cause you've just found her.  
  
But every time I look into your eyes . . .  
  
They tell me other wise . . ."  
  
- Kagome stopped. Why did they seem so familiar? The voices . . .every time she got closer, they seemed farther than they had before . . .Why was that? Her head began to spin. She lost her footing . . .  
  
And fell to the hard forest floor . . .  
  
Tears began to flowing freely from her eyes . . .  
  
Why, she couldn't even fathom . . .  
  
She felt no pain from her fall . . .  
  
No hurting from talking to InuYasha and hearing his decision . . .  
  
No jealousy after seeing InuYasha meeting Kikyou in the woods the other night . . .  
  
Just . . .nothing . . .  
  
No emotion at all . . .  
  
Kagome had no idea what happened, for right before she tried to do anything, something came upon her.  
  
She snapped her eyes open, and was stunned at what she saw.  
  
She was sitting on a rock, surrounded by a bubble, water flowing on the other side.  
  
The voices from before didn't stop . . .  
  
More voices joined them . . .  
  
Too many . . .  
  
Kagome's head felt as if it would explode if anything else entered it . . .  
  
But when she got over the shock, her first thought was,  
  
"What the . . .Where the hell am I?"  
  
~*~ soooo . . .what do you think? Is that okay for now? I've found that most people want a Sess/Kag fic, and I assure all of you that want that, he'll be in the next chapter . . .that's okay, right? Oh, and what is to happen to InuYasha and his *darling* Kikyou (sp?)? Remember how I always say how much I hate that bitch? Well . . .(*starts cackling evilly . . .*)  
  
Well, plz review this, 'cause I really want 2 know what u guys think . . .Please? With sugary goodness on top?  
  
JA!!!  
  
- Queen of Hearts747 


	5. Crimson of Colors

Yeah  
  
A/N: okay, so Sess isn't in this chapter, but he's in the next one, so don't worry about him. I had to cut all of my chapters short, so he's only there for a secand, so it's really slow about that kind of thing . . .sore hands. Thanks for all of you that reviewed! Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: say it slowly with me: D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R  
  
A/N: This is a very strange fic. I think . . .hey, maybe not!  
  
T e a r s  
  
Chapter 3: Missing  
  
"InuYasha? Hey! Are you up there?" Miroku shouted up into the branches of the Goshinboku.  
  
InuYasha didn't reply. Where was she? 'She said that she'd meet me here.' InuYasha thought. 'She promised! Kikyou promised me!' He thought, getting jittery.  
  
"InuYasha! I N U Y A S H A !" Mioku yelled straight into the hanyou's ear. He had begun to get restless, so he climbed up to see if the dazed hanyou was even alive. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he was.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, monk?" InuYasha hissed, the venom in his voice quite apparent.  
  
"Calm down, InuYasha. I merely wanted to inform you that Myoga said that he found another lead on a shard. It's in the Southern territory, and I think we should leave at least by sunrise tomorrow." Miroku said as if he had rehearsed it so that it would sound pleasing to InuYasha's ears.  
  
"Feh, whatever. Tomorrow's fine." InuYasha replied gruffly. Miroku jumped down, and solemnly began to head back towards the village.  
  
*~$ Later $~*  
  
Not much later, Sango came running up the path to the Goshinboku.  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha! I need to talk to you!" She panted, and sat down on the large brown roots surrounding the large God tree. When she had regained her posture and breath, she spoke.  
  
"I've got some urgent news form Kaede-babaa! She says that- there are some problems in the village- and that we shoukld leave, at the latest- in an hour to reach the Southern border." She stopped, waiting for this information to sink in.  
  
"What sorts of problems?" He asked. "That's none of our concern. We should just go . . ."  
  
Sango began walking away, but before she got too far off, InuYasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tell me what problems, or I won't leave within the hour." He hissed, silently pleading that she wouldn't tell him, because he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and see Kikyou.  
  
"InuYasha . . .you're gonna be mad, but . . .we found . . .Kikyou . . .just outside the woods . . .her body was slain . . .very . . . very badly . . ." Sango said quietly, hoping that her friend wouldn't react violently.  
  
"What?" He asked hoarsely, gripping her arm tightly.  
  
"What? WHY?" He yelled, his eyes had begun turning red. "Hey! Let go! I don't know what . . ." Her voice faded as his eyes began turning the darker color of blood.  
  
"InuYasha," Sango tried to keep a brave face, but was failing miserably. "Let go of me." She stated.  
  
InuYasha wordlessly thrust her to the side, Sango ending up hitting a tree, and barely staying conscious. He pulled out the Tetsaugia.  
  
"You shall pay for her death, taji-ya. You shall pay with your life!" He yelled, and then launched his death attack at Sango.  
  
"You shall pay!" He screamed.  
  
"No! InuYasha, WAIT!" Miroku cried, just now showing up at the battle scene. "No! This isn't-"  
  
Painful screams cut off Miroku's words . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Okay, so Sess isn't in this chapter, but he's got a slight appearance in the next chapter, and even more in the one after that one, so I'm really sorry, but It's hard putting him in here . . . he'll meet up with Kagome later . . .  
  
JA! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
-Queen of Hearts747 


	6. MADE YOU LAUGH!

Tears  
  
Chapter 4: YOU LAUGHED!  
  
*@* Kaede's Hut *@*  
  
"Oh, dear, oh, dear." Kaede sighed, looking at InuYasha. "Her wounds are deep. She will make it," The elderly woman said, turning to Miroku. "She has been through a lot, though. She'll have to be careful for a while, and she won't be able to go search for jewel shards with you. She's too weak. It may reopen her wounds."  
  
Miroku nodded, and said, "Can I see her?"  
  
InuYasha hit him over the head, now being very protective of his "sister."  
  
Miroku looked away from InuYasha, and looked at Kaede with pleading eyes. "It's not like that, I swear. I just want to see her face. I just want to be there." He pleaded. Kaede smiled, and led him over to the other room where Sango was.  
  
InuYasha got up, and was about to leave, when Kaede grabbed his arm. "I heard what happened with Sango, but I need to talk to ye about something."  
  
"Feh. Whatever. Nothing matters anymore, anyways. Kikyou's gone, and Ka- and she's gone to her own time. Everyone's left me." InuYasha said with barely any feeling, which was strange, because he seemed to be acting like Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No one has left you. Kagome told me that she was going to come back and stay here at every time she could, and as for that thing about Kikyou. InuYasha, it's a lie."  
  
InuYasha's ears perked up. His mate was still alive?  
  
Kaede sighed. "I told Sango to tell ye. But ye must understand that it was a misunderstanding."  
  
"What?" InuYasha yelled angrilly.  
  
Just at that moment, Miroku walked into the room.  
  
Kaede looked up, and asked him, "Is she doing alright?"  
  
Miroku looked up wearily, and nodded. "She's starting to come around, and I thought you would want to know. I promised that I'd be there with her, that I'd stay there, but I just thought I'd tell you before I went back over there."  
  
"Thank ye, Miroku. That's alright. Ye just go stay with Sango." Kaede said, waving him off. When Miroku was gone, she turned back to InuYasha. "Alright. InuYasha, this is how it was . . ."  
  
%%^%% Flashback %%^%%  
  
"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" A young girl yelled, running into the hut.  
  
"Yes, what is it, child?" Kaede said, looking up, from where she was preparing herbs.  
  
"We-the hunters-they found-what- who it was-!" Kaede cut her off, because she had made no sense at all.  
  
"Breathe, child, calm down, and tell me what is troubling ye so."  
  
"The hunters-they found a- they found a body. Everyone says it's Kikyou's! It looks like her, and even has her clothes!" The little girl squealed.  
  
"Oh. Dear. Child, go tell the taijii ya what has happened. Tell her to go fetch InuYasha from the forest."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kaede!" The little girl squealed, running to go find Sango.  
  
"I guess I should go see the body . . ." Kaede sighed, thinking of her sister, and began to go off to see the hunters . . .  
  
%%^%% Flashback End %%^%%  
  
"Oh, gods. What have I done?" InuYasha said out loud.  
  
^&^&^ Where Kagome Is ^&^&^  
  
"Where the hell am I?" She shouted, trying to hear herself through the rushing water around her.  
  
Before Kagome knew what was happening, one side of the "water bubble" parted, and through it, fell the lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"ACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Kagome screached.  
  
Sesshoumaru threw his hands over his ears, and began shouting, "Shut UP, you HUMAN WENCH!"  
  
Kagome stoped screaming, and raised an eyebrow. "What did you call me, Fluffy?" she asked, seemingly annoyed.  
  
"I'll kill you if you dare insult me again." Sesshoumaru seathed through his teeth.  
  
"Okay. But hey! Why are you here?" Kagome asked, confused as to what she had done to receive this kind of punishment.  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed, and looked away.  
  
"You're blushing!" Kagome accused.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, am NOT blushing!" He said back, sounding like a little boy.  
  
"Ha ha. Whatever, fluffy. Or maybe I should call you puppy!" She laughed.  
  
He pouted, and said, "Rin is sick. She needs someone to look after her. Think you could do that, human?"  
  
"So Rin needs help? Um . . .why should I help you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru swiftly grabbed her by the neck, forcefully, but not too hard, and hissed, "I'd kill you if you didn't."  
  
"Uh, okay." Kagome said, and added. "I have some conditions, though."  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru said, giving up on trying to be formal with her.  
  
"Well, if I'm gonna stay for a while, you might as well call me Kagome," She started, and ticked off her fingers the different things. "If you do that, I promise not to make too much fun of you . . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru simply nodded, and then, after a minute, he stopped her.  
  
"We can disscuss it at the castle?" He asked, tired.  
  
"Sure Sessy." Kagome said, as she climbed onto the red flying cloud.  
  
"One more thing," Sesshoumaru said, "NEVER call me that again!"  
  
"Awww . . .but what's the fun in that, Sessy?"  
  
"That's the point." He said simply.  
  
"But it's my business what I call you!" Kagome argued.  
  
"But it's my name! You have no right to!" Sesshoumaru argued back.  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"No, you don't!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"No, I don't!" Kagome screamed, not noticing what Sesshoumaru had said.  
  
"Well, if you insist . . ." He said chuckling.  
  
"Wait! What? HEY!" She laughed, as she poked him in the side.  
  
He began to laugh, and she gasped.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"You- You- YOU ACTUALLY LAUGHED!!!! CALL THE TABLOIDES! CALL THE MAGAZINES! CALL SOMEBODY!" She screamed.  
  
Again, he had to cover his ears to keep the screaming from busting his ear drums.  
  
And that is how it was . . .the WHOLE way . . .  
  
~* Chapter End  
  
Kari: that was cool…  
  
David: yep.  
  
Kathy: that really sucked!  
  
Kari: okay, everyone! (Do this for fun) Vote for who should be kicked out of the story for now . . .(well, at least the A/N) David, Kathy, (You can't vote for me, I'm the AUTHORESS!), Kevin, Garry, or Misty!  
  
Minna: *GOES INTO PSYCOTIC RANTING* 


End file.
